The present invention relates to beverage production machines which are designed to stand on a support surface such as for example a kitchen counter, a table or other.
The invention particularly relates to beverage production machines which are provided with water and which comprise a beverage extraction module in which a beverage can be produced by having the supplied water interact with the ingredients (extraction being just an example for all kind of interactions).
The beverage can then be obtained at a delivery outlet which is in fluid connection with the beverage extraction module.
One example for such beverage production machines are coffee machines which are designed for the insertion of a ingredient-containing capsule or pouch, such that the beverage production can be produced on the basis of the ingredients contained in the beverage capsule or pouch.
Traditionally, such coffee production machines are designed and dimensioned for a stationery use. For example, these machines are designed to be used at a fixed position in a kitchen and every user desiring to produce a coffee will have to go to the location of the coffee machine. It is not very convenient to displace such kind of coffee machines out of the kitchen and for example onto the table of a dining room. Even if one would want to place such a kitchen-use machine onto the table of a dining room, it would be inconvenient to displace the coffee machine towards each of the user in order to have the user prepare a fresh cup of coffee.